


Chanyeol era contra webnamorar...

by gwedosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwedosun/pseuds/gwedosun
Summary: Chanyeol odiava webnamoro/online date/relacionamento à distância com todas suas forças. Mas e quando o webapaixonado era ele?chansoo, dia 1 do 30dwc, uma fanfic sobre relacionamento à distância/online date.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chanyeol era contra webnamorar...

...mas se fosse Kyungsoo ele queria.

Chanyeol era _expert_ em zoar webnamoro. Relacionamentos à distância, se preferir as formalidades. _Online date_. Ria de quando seu melhor amigo, Kyungsoo, contava sobre já ter namorado à distância durante um par de anos e nem tinha levado chifre. Não que Park acreditasse naquilo: era impossível que a pessoa lá do outro lado não tivesse traído nem um diazinho. Ou Kyungsoo mesmo; era capaz que ele vivesse dois anos só na imaginação e com as próprias mãos? Nah. Inviável.

Chanyeol achava que, além de ser um ótimo tipo de relacionamento para adquirir galhas, era ótimo para estragar toda sua autoconfiança em flertar pessoalmente. Ficar um tempão só mandando mensagenzinha e declarações por áudio era tosco demais e acabaria com sua pouca coragem de chegar em alguém pra dar uns ocasionais beijos.

O ponto era que Park Chanyeol odiava _online date_ e nada no mundo o faria entrar numa furada dessas. Ainda mais levando em conta o tanto de _catfishes_ que deveriam existir por aí, tentando conquistar corações de jovens bobos e burros como ele mesmo era às vezes. Nada no mundo nunquinha conseguiria arrancar de Park Chanyeol palavras apaixonadas em um áudio besta. Tinha convicção! Nada mesmo.

Isso até o dia em que Kyungsoo completava sete meses morando em Seul, longe da cidade em que os dois moravam e eram amigos desde metade do fundamental. Chanyeol estava sozinho, abandonado, porque seus colegas namoravam e aquele era o St. Valentine’s Day. Todo mundo estava saindo com os namoradinhos e postando fotinhas apaixonadas em cada rede social existente. Só ele que não tinha ninguém. Ele e Kyungsoo, que jogava alguma coisa online e desistiu de conversar com Park depois de mais ofensas ao relacionamento à distância de Soo, acontecido há pelo menos três séculos.

O feed do Instagram de Yeol estava cheinho de casais. Famosos, anônimos, seus amigos e pessoas que ele não sabia porque tinha seguido também. Todo mundo parecia ter alguém para chamar de lar, porque lar era onde o coração estava, não? Deitado na cama, esperando que Kyungsoo o respondesse, o jovem suspirava em tristeza, em ânsias de que logo fosse ele a comemorar aquela data que seu melhor amigo chamava de brega.

Queria que fosse com ele, de preferência. O pensamento repentino o fez pular da cama com o coração acelerado, os olhos arregalados em espanto. O que tinha pensado? Que queria comemorar o dia dos namoradinhos com Kyungsoo? Céus, ele estava insano por conta daqueles casais todos no feed, só podia ser. Ignorava as lembranças que seu cérebro sacana fazia parte de relembrar, repetindo que não fazia o mínimo sentido tudo aquilo.

Bem, não era a primeira vez que Chanyeol tinha umas ideias daquelas. Cerca de uma semana depois de Kyungsoo se mudar, afim de fazer faculdade e realizar seu sonho de ser um super produtor, não conseguia parar de pensar no amigo. Nem se aguentava de tanta ansiedade quando ele demorava um pouquinho mais a responder suas mil mensagens no aplicativo. Park se enganava dizendo que era saudade, deixando para lá aquela vozinha sensata que dizia que ele estava a um passo de se apaixonar por Do Kyungsoo.

Mas não tinha nada de coerente naquela história. Por que é que convivendo mil anos ao lado de Do, não tendo sentido nadinha além de amor fraternal, iria se apaixonar por ele logo quando ele saía da cidade e de sua convivência? Parecia coisa de gente que se apaixona por mensagens, coisa de gente que namora na internet. Chanyeol só andava trocando mensagens com Soo numa frequência bastante intrigante. Conversavam pela manhã, pela tarde, pela noite. Até quando os dois precisavam estudar algo mais complexo estavam ali, compartilhando seus ódios e dores da língua inglesa ou algum programa difícil de utilizar.

Quando Kyungsoo ia para a faculdade e tinha aula de algum professor detestável, sumia durante umas horas. E Chanyeol ficava na agonia da espera, porque sempre inventava alguma pergunta muito interessante e com resposta ainda mais interessante. Então o amigo voltava e soltava até um sorrisinho de satisfação ao ver que Soo sempre respondia da melhor maneira que poderia existir.

Analisando todas aquelas coisas sem querer – seu cérebro parecia determinado a fazê-lo se envergonhar – percebeu ainda que mesmo quando ia dormir, lá para as duas e tanto da manhã, ficava boa meia hora imaginando Kyungsoo e ele novamente naquela cidade, andando juntos e de mãos dadas, mesmo que o amigo fosse detestar aquela coisa piegas demais. E esse hábito tinha um mês inteirinho, já. Chanyeol deixou o queixo cair um pouquinho, segurando o celular. Ele tinha mesmo... se apaixonado por Kyungsoo.

E por mensagens!

Como poderia aquilo acontecer? Isso era muito semelhante ao _webnamoro_ , ainda que se conhecessem! Park Chanyeol, no entanto, não namorava à distância nem se fosse sua última opção para viver um romance. Que loucura! O que faria? Será que ia demorar muito para aquela paixão passar? Ou ia ser rápido, insignificante?

O jovem se sentou na frente do seu computador, ligando para Kyungsoo sem nem perguntar se já tinha acabado a partida. Se não tivesse, iria levar um _websoco_ , mas tudo bem, valia a pena. Iria perguntar como Kyungsoo se sentia quando estava apaixonado pela pessoa distante que Chanyeol não fazia questão de lembrar o nome. Com sorte, os sintomas de paixão seriam diferentes e significaria que Park não tinha compactuado nem um pouquinho com a seita do _online date_.

— Soo, me conta, urgente! Como você se sentia quando apaixonado lá pelo garoto que eu não lembro? — Chanyeol disse rápido, sem nem ouvir o “alô” alheio. O bloco de notas do PC estava aberto, para anotar e fazer uma checklist onde o objetivo era não conseguir marcar tudo.

— Pra que você quer saber? — Do questionou. Chanyeol se manteve calado, preparado para digitar os sentimentos do amigo, que suspirou alto — Se for pra encher mais minha paciência sobre isso eu vou te bloquear e nunca mais falo com você.

Chanyeol fez uma meia careta, sabendo que ele exagerava mais ainda tinha um pouquinho de verdade naquilo. Ignorou o coração batendo forte e as mãos suando e tremendo e pediu para que o amigo contasse de uma vez. Ao final da ligação de uma hora e meia – foco era difícil para os dois juntos –, Park tinha um documento com o nome de _Kyungsoo Apaixonadinho.txt_ , que continha os seguintes itens:

  1. sentir vontade de falar com ele o tempo inteiro todinho por completo;
  2. querer mandar e receber áudios toda hora;



iii. sorrir ao ver que ele respondeu;

  1. querer beijá-lo toda vez que escuta sua voz;
  2. pensar em beijá-lo antes de dormir;
  3. sorrir _muito_ ao ver uma foto dele;



vii. ficar triste quando precisa sair e não pode falar com ele.

Chanyeol analisou a lista tão logo quanto a chamada acabou. Para seu horror, o último item logo foi checado. Para testar o anterior, procurou em sua galeria uma foto dos dois juntos. Sorriu. Viu uma mais recente, de quando Kyungsoo tinha chegado no apartamento novo e minúsculo. Era uma selfie fofinha, que fez o coração de Park esquentar, os lábios se esticarem num sorriso ainda mais largo e ele ter vontade de beijar aquele rosto todinho e desejar que ele estivesse ali de novo.

Vermelho, Park marcou mais alguns itens da lista. Lia os restantes quando Do mandou uma mensagem. “ _Eu senti falta de conversar com você com a voz hdsuhua”_ , ele dizia. O sorriso foi inevitável e a resposta foi imediata.

_“Queria conversar com você pra sempre, acho que vou me mudar pra sua casa”_

Kyungsoo então mandou um áudio, a voz grave e sempre séria parecendo mais simpática, até amorosa, na opinião de Chanyeol. Na verdade, o jovem estava derretidinho na cadeira, repetindo um monte de vezes a voz do amigo dizendo que o receberia com muito amor caso se mudasse mesmo.

Meu deus, meu deus, meu deus. Park Chanyeol marcou os tópicos que faltavam da lista e teve certeza de que tinha sim se _web_ apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo. Quanto sofrimento! Lamentava ao mesmo tempo que sorria quando Kyungsoo ligou de novo, dessa vez uma chamada de vídeo. Chanyeol abriu o sorriso enorme outra vez e, meio bobo, meio vermelho, respondeu um _oi_ envergonhado.

— Você por acaso estava fazendo algo aí que eu não posso saber, tá? — Soo brincou.

— Ei, nada disso! Eu só ‘tava...

— Só ‘tava...

— Checando a lista que eu fiz.

— Ah! Sim, entendi, Yeol! Você estava checando se sua lista de compras do mês tá completa, né?

Chanyeol ficou mais vermelho ainda com aquele sorriso descarado e cínico de Kyungsoo. Se normalmente não conseguia se justificar direito, imagine todo envergonhadinho? Ficou calado um tempão e o amigo percebeu que ele estava meio confuso sobre o que dizer. Decidiu pôr um fim no desconforto de Park.

— Ei, tá tudo bem. Eu sei que você estava checando se está apaixonado à distância.

— Sabe?

— Sei. Eu também estou.

— Feliz St. Valentine’s Day, Soo. — Chanyeol sussurrou, ainda com vergonha da confissão de seu melhor amigo.

Kyungsoo riu, pareceu ponderar sobre o que dizer em seguida.

— Só se você aceitar _webnamorar_ comigo.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa escrevi isso em uma hora, talvez não esteja bom o suficiente mas eu gostei??  
> espero que vc também! c:  
> aqui o jornal  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/jornais/-thirty-days-writing-challenge-19173810


End file.
